Brittany's first real date
by punkygirl25
Summary: Brittany is going on her first real date .The girls and Miss Miller are excited but when Dave finds out Brittany's dates older brother is driving them he try's to pressure Miss Miller to put a stop to it.


Brittany's first real date

Brittany is 12 years old and a 14 year old boy wants to take her Millers is excited and preparing her for her first real date. Dave has always been the boys father and felt like father figure to the girls so when he finds the boys 17 year brother is diving them on the date he begins to trying to pressure Miss Miller to not let them go out but could he be right?

I don't own the rights to alvin and the chipmunks or any charters

Brittany Miller walked through her first day of junior high with a smile her face she carried her book bag holing it on one side and swung it around in she did Daniel James a 14 year old got a glimpse of smiled and walked was wearing gray pants,a white tee shirt .He tapped Brittany on the shoulder.

She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Hey brittany",he hands her a flower

Brittany blushes,"why thank you"

"Hey brittany would like to go to the movies with me Friday night my brother can take us and maybe go for pizza after?"Daniel coughs asking her out

"Me I I would love to ,"she raps Daniel into a hug

"Is 7 ok I mean to pick you up?,"he sounded nervous ,"I hope I don't have to meet your dad or anything"

"Me I don't have a dad my mom well she kind of my mom Miss Miller maybe,"she raps Daniel in a hug

He smiles walking backward and falls into the trash can. Brittany giggles as he stands up and runs off.

Alvin walks over and puts arm around her as Brittany pushes it off.

"What was that all about?,"he asks curiously

"I have date with Daniel James ,"Brittany spits out with a smile

"Daniel James I don't like that kid he stole my spot on the football team,"Alvin spits out angrily

"O Alvin chill out he is so cute,"Brittany jumps in delight ,"and his brother is taking us to the movies."

"Well big deal,"Alvin shoots past her as his brothers walks over

"What's a big deal alvin?,"Simon asks curious about what they talking about

"She got a date with Daniel James and his brother is taking them to the movies,"Alvin spits out in angry tone

"Gee britt are you sure Miss Miller will ok with you dating at 12?,"Simon asks adjusting his glasses sounding like concerned big brother

"She won't mind most 12 years olds date,"Brittany says shutting her locker

Theodore smiled ,"just be-careful Brittany ,"he added in

"Please boys the last thing I need is 3 over protective boys I can take care of myself,"Brittany walked away angrily and joined her sisters as the last bell rang,she spits out "the nerve of them hey Ellie Janet I have date with Daniel James"

Eleanor smiles ,"he is so dreamy brittany"

"Gee Brittany we have to go shopping,"Jeanette added as they walked down the street together laughing

The next day Miss Miller is in her kitchen she is singing and cooking as there is knock on the door she wipes her hands on her apron and opens the door .She gets a big smile on her face

"Why hello David come in,"she opens the door

"I wanted to talk to you after the kids left the boys told me about Brittany and her date,"Dave has a concerned look on his face

"I I know isn't wonderful her first real date o my you should how shopping we did yesterday new dress,shoes ,earrings"Miss Miller began smiling happily ,"very important day in young girls life why I remember mine so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I am just a little concerned about it I mean Brittany is just a little girl and some 17 year old is going to be driving them maybe if the kids need a ride I could take them,"Dave spits out watching Miss Miller began laughing

"O David she is 12 years old Brittany can handle it thank you for the offer but I think the kids will be just fine out together ,"Miss Miller laughs seeing David so nervous ,"you just leave everything to me I am in charge of the girls after all."

"I know she is 12 that's what worries me I know what 12 year boys are like I have three of them they can't wait to go out with some sweet helpless little girl who can't defend herself,"Dave begins

"O David your over reacting and the boy she is going out with is 14,"Miss Miller smiles ,"O David you don't much about young girls this is very important day for Brittany"

"He is 14 that boy is 14 o Miss Miller Brittany isn't old enough to date a 14 year old,"Dave eyes almost bug out

"Now David you leave the girls to me I will decide what's best for them Brittany will be just fine ,"she pats David on the back as she opens the door,"Thank you for your concern but we will be just fine David just fine"

Dave sigs as Miss Miller shuts the door and pulls down the blind he yells through the door,"just think about it Miss Miller she is just a little girl"

Miss Miller laughs hard ,"sometimes I think that man is Blum crazy"

On Friday night there is a knock on the front door of the Miller house Jeanette walks to the door with a big smile on her face as she turns the handle looking back

"It must be that dreamy Daniel James ,"she says opening it turning her head to see Dave and the boys standing in the door,she smiles "hi Dave hey boys "they walk past her into the room

"Hey Jeanette "they greet her

"We just in the neighborhood and that we would drop by ,"Dave says smiling

"But you live in the neighborhood ,"Jeanette spits out

Miss Miller comes to the door ,"o they just leaving weren't you David ,"Miss Miller says patting Dave's back heading them to the door but before they could reach the door a young man stood in it

"Hello I am Daniel I am here to pick up Brittany,"he held flowers in his hands

"Well hello Daniel I am Dave and I think you know my three boys ,"he points at them shaking his hand and sits him on the couch all in one move ,"so where are guys going tonight ?"He looks at him in the eye

"David was just leaving I am Miss Miller Brittany's guardian ,"She smiles at him

Daniel nervously looks around ,"well we were just going to the movies and then for some pizza sir ,"He looks at Dave ,"it's nice to meet you ma'am ,"eyeing back at Miss Miller

Alvin looks at him ,"Remember we go the same school so don't try anything funny and don't let anything happen to her,"Alvin eyes Daniel

"I wouldn't do that don't worry she will be ok ,"Daniel answers back nervously

Brittany walks down the stairs smiling wearing a red dress with matching shoes ,she wearing a decent amount of make up,her hair is in high pigtail and nails are polished .They all look up as she comes down and Miss Miller snaps pictures

"O you look so Nice Brittany,"Miss Miller smiles at her

Daniels jaw drops opens open at the site of her.

Dave eyes bug out as do Theodore and Simons Alvin just stares and whistles

Eleanor and Jeanette smile

"Wow you look great Brittany,"they say together

Daniel takes Brittany's arm as they begin to walk to the door

"It nice meeting you all ,"he says beginning to walk out the door while Brittany holds his arm

Dave gulps he calls to Brittany and she turns her head as Miss Miller "says now you kids have nice time "with a smile Dave runs over and kneels down to her as she turns her head.

"Here take this , "he hands her a cell phone,"in case you need it ,"he hugs her tight ,"if need me to I will come pick you up."

As they leave he yells through the door ,"have her back by 9 at the latest ,"as Miss Miller grabs him back inside

"Make it 10 if you want to ,"Miss Miller laughs hard,"O David your so funny."

"10 clock are you crazy,"Dave looks at Miss Miller as she shuts the door

At 10 clocks the boys , Eleanor ,and Jeanette are watching a movie as Miss Miller brings in bowl of popcorn and sets between the kids as begin eating and popping the bottles of soda she brought into paces around the room

"It's 10 clock where are they?,"He looks at his watch tapping his foot

"O Dave it's only 10 they will back why don't you come enjoy the movie,"Miss Miller scolds him

Dave sits down as Theodore climes on his lap .Dave hugs him tight.

"I know what will cheer you up,"Alvin spits out

"O what Alvin,"Dave shakes his head

"We can watch the slime people,"he holds the movie in his hand

"No way alvin my girls aren't watching that movie and frankly neither are you,"Miss Miller scolds him

At 12 clock alvin and Simon had fallen asleep on the couch and Theodore is on the big chair asleep, and Eleanor and Jeanette had went to bed Dave held open the window blind looking out

"I knew this was bad idea,"he spit out

"Dave I Amit even I am getting worried now,"Miss Miller eyes him

"Do you have that number on that cell you gave Brittany?"

Dave walks over to the phone calls it but gets no answer get voice mail "Brittany Its Dave please call and tell us where you are ?"he leaves a message he try's again no one is answering so he hangs up the phone

"Maybe we should call the police ,"Miss Miller looks at Dave with worried look on her face.

Dave dials the police and tells he needs to report a missing child.

he desire what Brittany was wearing and his face goes blank "we will be right there "he say as he hangs up the phone.

"Miss Miller wake the kids we have got to get the hospital Daniel brother was drinking and they got into accident on the way back .They are all hurt . "

"O my heavens,"Miss Miller wakes the boys and gets the rush to the hospital

Miss Miller has her arm around Eleanor and Theodore they are cuddled up next to her Dave paces around while Simon has his arm around Jeanette and Alvin walks behind Dave . They all jump up as the doctor comes into the waiting room he adjusts his glasses before speaking

"Brittany Miller,"he says as they all jump at the same time and come running over.

"Brittany is stable her leg and arm are broken?She is going to be ok but needs a lot of TLC you were very lucky this time."he says writing on his pad.

"Can we see her?, "Miss Miller asks

"Yes but not for to long I want this child to rest,"the doctor adjusts his glasses as he walks away

They all run back to her seeing brittany laying in bed she turns over her head has a bandage right above her eye and her arm is rapped in cast her foot is rapped in a cast up in sling

"Hey guys,"She smiles looking at them,"guess my first date didn't go so well"

"Brittany are you alright?"Dave asks in concern hugging her neck

"Well I am doing as best as expected ,"Brittany smiles back at him

As they talking they heard a voice in the see two police man with a young boy pretty scrapped up followed by Daniel doesn't look so good himself Alvin gets up and runs to the door

"Alvin come back here ,"Dave yells running after him

Miss Miller sit next to Brittany as Dave gets up ,"O my poor little angle,"she hugs Brittany

"Why you stupid creep ,"Alvin yells chasing Daniel,"you suppose to protect her why did you let her get into a car with your brother if you knew he was drunk,"Alvin grabs Daniel holding him up against the wall."I told you not let anything happen to her,"he looks with angry into his eyes.

"Alvin stop ,"Dave pulls him off Daniel.

"But Dave he let her get hurt and now I am going to hurt him,"Alvin begins walking toward Daniel again as he gets up running grabs Alvin's shirt collar as he try's to run after him.

"No Alvin ,"he says as Dave grabs him back,"and no funny business at school I don't want to hear about you fighting."

"But Dave after he let that happen to Brittany I have to do something,"Alvin makes fist and punches the wall

"I know how you feel Alvin but fighting is not the answer if anything it's my fault I should have told Miss Miller that I wanted to drive them myself no matter what she said,"Dave hugs Alvin,"but Brittany needs us now to take care of her."

They walk about into the room to see Miss Miller fusing over Brittany.

"O my poor little girl do need anything I will get anything you want a root beer float maybe,"Miss Miller was laying it on thick

"I don't need anything Miss Miller just the pain killers are making me so tried,"Brittany blinks her falling back to sleep

"Dave can the girls stay at your house tonight?I want to stay with Brittany,"Miis Miller begins turning her head toward him.

"No we wanna stay here to Dave,"Alvin says looking him in the eyes

"Yeah we don't want to leave her Dave,"Theodore adds

"Well I guess we are camping out here tonight,"Simon adds hugging to Jeanette on near a by chair

"Our sister needs us ,"Eleanor says picking up a blanket and cuddles next to Theodore rapping it around the two

Alvin climes on Brittany's bed putting his arm her around and lays cuddled up next to her.

"Don't worry Miss Miller this time I will protect her myself."Alvin pushes a button turning off the light.

Miss Miller and Dave settle in on two different chairs and they all fall asleep.

A week later Brittany was able to go home they wheeled her in the wheel chair the chipettes on one side the chipmunks on the pushed the wheelchair and they help her out of the chair as Dave lifts her up into to the back seat of the mini van all the kids all jump in wanting to sit next to her. But Alvin ends up sharing the seat with her .He puts his arm around her sisters sit in the seat next to and Simon sits behind in the drivers seat and Miss Miller in the passengers .The ride home was pretty quiet for 6 kids riding in the back seat getting home Dave parks the van in the drive way as close as he can to the door and walks around opening the van door and picks up Brittany gently and begins carrying her into the house the kids and Miss Miller run after lays Brittany on the couch and covers her with a carries her crutches and sits them next to the couch for her.

"Now you don't worry about a thing Brittany we will take care of whatever you need,"Miss Miller says patting her head.

Brittany smiles ,"thanks you guys"

"Don't you move a muscle Brittany I mean It,"Alvin adds

"Thanks for caring Alvin,"Brittany says giggling

Dave looks at Brittany sitting down next to her,"Brittany why didn't you call us when you thought something was wrong ?I told you I would come and get you"

"We'll I wanted to but I didn't think well Daniel said it would alright I guess I didn't want anyone to think I couldn't handle things myself I mean I could tell something was wrong with Chris Daniels brother but I guess maybe I didn't understand what exactly" Brittany looks down"I am really sorry Dave and Miss Miller I made a big mistake"

"Aww it's ok Brittany I think I understand "Dave says hugging her tight"next time please call us we can help you"

"I promise "She hugs Dave back

"She isn't dating again unless its with me ,"Alvin cuts in

"You I can date anyone I want to"Brittany snaps back

"o yeah"Alvin snaps back at her

"Yeah"Brittany snaps back again

"That's enough you to"Dave cuts in

"But Dave she can't just date anyone"Alvin begins again

"Alvin that's enough"Dave scolds him

"Gee Alvin do you really love me?"Brittany blinks her eyes

Alvin climes next to her and looks her in the eye .

Maybe I do and maybe I don't ?,Alvin looks at her before looking down and kissing Brittany on her lips

Brittany blushes and smiles

Dave eyes light up he spits out ,"Alvin,"he picks Alvin up by the waist

"Brittany when your up and around again maybe we should try dating?"Alvin smiles down at her from Dave's arms.

"Well maybe that would be ok",Brittany face turns bright

"Only if Theodore and Simon tag along "Dave cuts in"And no one driving you anywhere but me"

"But Dave that's not a real date"Alvin protest

"O come David we can trust him he's your son"Miss Miller cuts in

"That's what worries me"Dave says shacking his head.

"O no here we go again "Simon says looking at Eleanor,Jeanette,and Theodore


End file.
